1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a double-ended lancet in which two opposite facing lancet needles are arranged on a lancet. The lancet needles can be removably connected to each other and can be disconnected from each other by twisting, pulling, bending, and/or any combination of these movements. The lancet can also have two protective caps, each cap covering one of the lancet needles. The invention also relates to a method of assembling and/or forming the double-ended lancet assembly by individually forming each lancet part, and connecting the lancet parts together in order to form a double-ended lancet unit. The invention further relates to a lancet device which uses the double-ended lancet unit and to a method of using the lancet device to puncture a user's skin. The invention also relates to a method which involves replacing the lancet typically used with a lancet device with the lancet unit of the invention so that the lancet can be used twice as much, in comparison with conventional lancets, prior to being discarded.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Lancet devices are commonly used to prick the skin of the user so that one or more drops of blood may be extracted for testing. Some users, such as diabetics, for example, may have to test their blood sugar levels several times a day. This may be accomplished by the user using a simple needle. However, this procedure is often problematic for the user since the needle may be difficult to handle. Additionally, many users simply cannot perform the procedure owing to either a fear of needles or because they lack a steady hand. As a result, lancet devices have been developed which allow the user to more easily and reliably perform this procedure. Prior art lancets typically have one usable end which when used up means that the lancet is ready to be discarded. Because lancets are used often enough, it would be beneficial and economical to maximize the use of lancets prior to them being discarded.